


Sense

by Ziv__L



Series: Sense&Collection [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L





	Sense

“是怎么发现的呢？”

“你是说注意到你，还是注意到你在拍我？”

对方的眼神透露出她心情很好的事实，即使是被有些高高在上地俯视也丝毫没有受到影响，看上去有些厚颜无耻的意思。

“都是。“

裴柱现的鼻尖靠近对方的额头，装作要亲上去的样子实际上又慢吞吞地离开了，说话的时候故意带上了无辜的表情。

“如果姐姐肯亲吻我或许我会告诉你答案。”

笑起来的时候倒是温顺又可爱，只要忽略自己的上衣已经被她褪去大半。

“噢，交换姓名和年龄的时候忘了提前询问。”唇瓣快要接触到一起又突然停下，对方更改目的地吻上了裴柱现的嘴角，“可以叫姐姐吗？”

回答是一个代表肯定的吻，从胯骨绕到后背顺着脊柱一节一节向上数的手指让她觉得喘不过气。

“康涩琪。”  
语气里有些愠怒。

“姐姐是在责怪我心急了吗？”  
显然被跨坐在身下的人继续着自己的欺诈行为。

“不，不是。”裴柱现捏住了康涩琪的脸颊，“我是说，如果你不好好回答问题，你在我心里从此只会是一个无耻的骗子。”

“那就告诉姐姐好了。”她的气息袭上耳廓，近乎呢喃。

“是靠，人类毫无根据的感觉。”亲吻的目标更改向下。

“而且就算是躲在相机背后的摄影师，姐姐也很过分地让人觉得耀眼。”

“不是吗？”

下巴被咬住的轻微刺痛让她很愉悦，于是在对方的亲吻接触到脖颈的前一刻，她将康涩琪阻止了下来。

“粗鲁一点吧。”

相识才不到短短一天的躯体却拥有让人着魔的吸引力，她任由对方一路留下过于张扬的鲜艳印记，甚至是痛感更甚的牙印。

喉间断断续续的闷哼表达得更多的是，快乐。

分明镜头记录下康涩琪的形象是礼貌又克制的。

果然，是彻头彻尾的欺诈。

“利用角色搭讪是惯犯吗，‘您让我想要在小说里面增加一个美妙角色’这种话？”锁骨传来让她满意的疼痛，带着情欲的火种一点点将她引燃，“知道被人偷拍还跟被抓了现行的罪犯一起喝咖啡，好像不是第一次。”

“那答应抓了现行却提出跟罪犯一日约会的受害者，姐姐也很熟练？”

“所以说你才是个迷人的家伙，镜头里和床上都是。”

“我想在现实生活中的其他部分我也如此的吸引人。“

自信又调皮。  
作家说话都这么对自己胃口吗？  
和康涩琪上床看来是一个不会让她后悔的选择。

内衣扣解开时发出金属摩擦的细微声响，裴柱现毫不在意地目睹着它被康涩琪扔到旁边，指尖从对方的上衣下摆慢慢滑进去。

她摸到了肌肉紧绷时的线条走向，顺着一路向上。

康涩琪果然按照预想暂时停下来，捏住她的手腕。

“姐姐喜欢这样吗？”

“那帮我脱掉吧，上衣。”

跨坐在对方身上的姿势让脱衣服的动作容易不少，即使对方比自己高上一截。

刚刚摸到康涩琪的肋骨她又一次被捏住手腕，还没弄清楚情况就被擅自更换了姿势。

位置对调，裴柱现被康涩琪压在床上，陷入柔软的被子里，对方微微眯起来眼睛让她像某种危险性并不低的猫科动物,比如猎豹。

虽然那种猫科动物只会喵喵地叫。

可爱。

胸部的软肉在撕咬和逗弄中留下红印，然后鼻尖沿着身体中央经过肚脐向下留下不带痕迹的轻柔的吻。

康涩琪的唇瓣碰到了牛仔裤的边缘。

康涩琪没有用手，而是咬住了纽扣用嘴有些笨拙地解开，接着衔住了拉链不知道是不是故意地一点一点向下拉。

鼻尖偶尔碰上内裤布料的异样感觉让裴柱现收紧了拽住被子的手指，她感到有些跃跃欲试，尤其是被康涩琪方才亲吻抚摸过的发烫肌肤，和她探索旅途的最后目的地。

有些，太合心意了。

煎熬没有持续太久，拉链褪下到一半裤子就被粗暴地扯下丢弃，裴柱现抬起腰让康涩琪的动作片更顺利。

顾不得思考这条裤子好像是上周才买的限量款，康涩琪顺着内裤边缘探进来的手指几乎让她毫无准备地惊叫出声。

“果然是惯犯。”

身体变得完全赤裸，她小声吸气控制住自己的声线，康涩琪低下头，极具技巧的讨好让她整个人不受控制地迎合。

“不如说我是天才，姐姐不觉得吗？“

她露出一个笑，抬头望向裴柱现的眼睛，嘴唇上的水光在光线昏暗的房间里若隐若现。

意乱情迷这个词语一定该是为这幅画面创造的才对。

年下的优点少不了听话。  
裴柱现勾勾手指康涩琪就凑过来，唇瓣触碰又分离，两个人追逐着对方的鼻息，本就炽热的体温开始更过分地节节攀升。

“是神对我的恩赐吧，姐姐。”

因为是作家所以说起情话如此动人吗？

康涩琪的指尖抚过裴柱现的额发，亲吻落在眉尾的痣上。

“真是，迷人到有些不合法。”

“油嘴滑舌。”  
语调是上扬的。

康涩琪的手指向下移动，摸到眼尾，划过鼻尖，停留在裴柱现的下唇。

裴柱现微微抬头，偏过脸咬了上去，

想起对方方才紧绷的手臂线条和因为削瘦钉起的骨骼轮廓，牙齿的力道又收紧不少。

康涩琪压抑着的吸气声音让裴柱现心情更加愉悦。

“姐姐不是夸我手腕好看来着？”

当然，裴柱现今天相机里最大的收获就是康涩琪从宽松衣袖里面露出一截的手腕，敲击键盘时变化的线条让她感受到无法遏制住的冲动想要记录下来，于是不巧又幸运地被敏感的作家抓住了。

“不觉得咬痕有时候很性感吗？”  
裴柱现在痕迹上面留下一个无辜的吻。

“那就当做是姐姐送给我的礼物好了。”  
作家若有所思地点点头。

“是我的新月。”

只会喵喵叫的猎豹终究还是不能被其叫声蒙蔽判断而忽略攻击性。

进入时康涩琪简直说得上是横冲直撞，从她嘴角扬起的坏笑显然又是故意为之。

“好像这样更性感。”  
回想起来不久的刚才是裴柱现自己给自己设下了陷阱。

她有些怪罪地瞪着对方，丝毫不知情上目线让她看起来并没有半点威慑力，于是理所当然，得到的回答是没有任何收敛的动作和一个落在眼睑的吻。

情欲逐渐浸湿了裴柱现的眼眶，她开始觉得视线里的一切都蒙上一层模糊不清的水雾，应和着康涩琪的手指在体内的动作好几次不自觉地挺了腰又被压着胯骨按下来。

恶劣的家伙。

她收紧了扣住康涩琪后背的手指，毫不顾忌留下带着报复心的抓痕。

“姐姐，你弄疼我了。”

纯良的单眼皮太容易让人产生错觉了，裴柱现挑了挑眉毛，也笑得无害。

“明明是你更过分才对。”

不得不说康涩琪的体力实在是好得惊人，裴柱现跟她做了好几次。  
两具陌生的身体拥有着的诡异契合度并不是开玩笑，以至于她在最后丧失了所有的判断力，被康涩琪压在床上承受着潮水一般上涌的快乐就是能做到的全部。

事后她被康涩琪从背后环住，下巴亲昵地蹭上裴柱现的肩膀，在脸颊上留下一个飞快的吻。

“姐姐晚安。”

声音里面全是慵懒。

裴柱现的手指在床单上似有似无绕着圈，心里计算着每天早上一觉醒来会面对着的各种可能性。

不管会不会被作家有礼貌地询问要不要继续来往都不重要。

反正她总是有方法和康涩琪交往的，不是吗？

The End


End file.
